Forbidden Love
by DoctorFang
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington, promising herself this will be a fresh start. But she is drawn to the mysterious Dr. Cullen, and after centuries of resisting his blood lust, Carlisle isn't prepared for the human girl he is so attracted to. UPDATED
1. first day

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

BPOV

My first day at Forks High School. One of the best and yet worst days of my entire life. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders as I parked my new, beat up truck, a welcome present from my dad – Charlie.

My mom got married to a baseball player, so I opted to move in with my dad rather than keep her from her new life with her new husband. Besides I think part of it was that she couldn't handle the way I was acting lately.

When she got married, I changed. I had a new group of friends, with whom I stayed out late drinking most nights. I partied constantly and was a total slut, sleeping with random guys - especially older ones.

Part of me hated what I had become, but it felt amazing to be free and able to do whatever I wanted. However, the part that was disgusted with me was stronger, and I promised myself this would be a fresh start.

I moved from busy, sunny Phoenix, Arizona, to tiny, rainy Forks, Washington. I would be the old, shy, clumsy Bella again. Not like I could really get into any trouble here, in one of the rainiest (and probably smallest) towns in the United States. The high school had like 100 kids going there.

Anyway, I vowed this would be a good thing for me, rewinding to the Bella who was a good person, as I entered the main office building of the high school. There was an older woman sitting at the desk, staring at a computer screen.

I cleared my throat. "Um, excuse me." I said hesitantly.

She looked up and smiled kindly at me. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Ah yes. Chief Swan's daughter!" She said excitedly. Apparently, the chief's daughter finally moving back in with him was big news in this miniscule town.

"That's me." I said and smiled as she gave me what I would need for the day. This was going to be good. I could feel it.

*************************************************************************************

My morning classes went by in a blur. I talked to a few nice people and one girl – Jessica – invited me to sit with her friends at lunch. I accepted gratefully, at least I wouldn't have to go through the whole 'where do I sit' thing today.

Most of the guys there also seemed to be interested in me, and some were following me to my classes and practically drooling on me. This was NOT helpful for changing back to the old, non-slut me. When I would wear skimpy clothes and a lot of makeup, I knew a lot of guys found me attractive. But now that I was back to jeans, minimal makeup, and thick sweaters, I couldn't really see why they were interested, I was very plain.

One of the guys, Mike, who reminded me of a loyal dog, was leading me to the cafeteria at lunchtime. He sat with Jessica and her friends, and he seemed very excited that I was going to sit with them. He was telling me all about Forks, but I stopped listening as we entered the room and I saw the 5 most beautiful people I had ever seen.

There were two girls – one statuesque and blonde, the other tiny and pixyish with spiky black hair– and three guys – one that could be a body builder with curly brown hair, another tall and blonde, and the other lean and bronze-haired. The bronze haired one was staring at me seemingly in awe. The pixie like girl was watching me with a calculating and surprised look.

I looked away and directed my attention back to Mike, who was sitting down at a table with a bunch of people from my classes. I was introduced and everyone greeted my warmly, but after that I mostly stayed out of the conversation. I ate quietly, occasionally glancing at the beautiful people.

"Hey, who are they?" I finally asked Jessica, gesturing to them, not able to endure the suspense for any longer.

"Those are the Cullens. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all, but then they got divorced and she moved to Alaska. Anyway, that's Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Edward and Alice are juniors, the others are seniors. Rosalie and Emmett are together, as are Alice and Jasper. But don't even bother trying with Edward – he doesn't date." She looked offended and I laughed.

"When did you ask him out?" I asked, and she laughed too.

"End of last year. They moved here in the beginning of last year. They never talk to anyone if they can avoid it though. I wonder why Edward and Alice are staring at you."

"Everyone is staring at me. I'm new." I replied, rolling my eyes.

She looked slightly envious, but I ignored her as I watched Alice stand up and come toward us. She didn't so much walk as dance along gracefully, and I was immediately jealous. I couldn't walk across a flat surface without hurting myself. She stopped in front of us and the whole room seemed to go quiet.

She smiled at me. "Hi Bella. I'm Alice. I would like to introduce you to my family. Would you mind?"

I shrugged, acting like I wasn't intimidated, and nodded, standing up. I followed her to her table and she gestured for me to sit down as she did so herself. I sat and smiled hesitantly at them.

"Hi guys. I'm Bella Swan." I said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"This is Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper." Alice said, pointing to everyone and then leaning into the blonde guy – Jasper.

Emmett grinned at me, but Rosalie just glared. What was her problem?! Jasper looked extremely tense and Edward was still staring at me silently. It was starting to creep me out!

We talked for the rest of lunch and none of the Cullens touched their food. They asked me about Arizona and how I liked Forks, like everybody else, but they were the first ones who actually seemed interested in what I had to say.

Jasper and Rosalie never said anything, but Alice and Emmett kept me talking and laughing. I really liked both of them. As for Edward, he spoke rarely, mostly just staring at me, looking confused and awed at the same time.

I was starting to think he liked me. _Liked me_ liked me. Whatever, I didn't go for high school guys anyway. Besides, the new (well, old) Bella didn't need guys.

By the end of the period, I was very happy having made at least two new friends out of Alice and Emmett. I wasn't sure about the other Cullens, but Alice and Emmett seemed to be nice and interested in being my friends. Alice hugged me as we parted ways, making me promise to sit with them tomorrow at lunch too. Her tiny body was rock hard and ice cold. Weird. Emmett gave me a giant bear hug too, and I grinned the whole way to biology.

There was only one extra seat in the classroom, right next to Edward Cullen. Crap. He spent most of the class watching me, just like lunch. I tried to show him I wasn't interested without being mean. But he just didn't understand the social cues, and kept looking at me like I was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

After school, I was walking to my truck, waving goodbye to Alice and the other Cullens as they left the building. Being me, I couldn't multitask like that. Even just walking and waving was too much for me. So I tripped and fell flat on my face. I sighed and started getting up and brushing myself off.

I had my iPod in my ears, so I couldn't hear the car. And apparently, the driver was on the phone, because the next thing I know, I'm seconds away from getting hit by a car and dying. I was paralyzed with fear. I wouldn't be able to get out of the way.

All of a sudden, I was thrown to the side and I hit my head on the ground, losing consciousness. The last thing I remember was Edward's worried face right above mine before I blacked out.

*************************************************************************************

That was the first time I woke up to Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He was standing next to my bed, watching me as I stirred. I blinked a few times and was met with a god. He was tall, with just the right amount of muscle – not bulging, but definitely defined. He had thick blonde hair smoothed back and eyes the color or butterscotch. His features were perfect and I swear my heart must have stopped beating when he smiled at me as I awoke.

Wow. That was all I could think.

I shook my head back and forth to clear it and sat up. I was very confused at first about my surroundings, but then I realized I was in a hospital bed, presumably in the hospital. What happened? The car… Edward… school… wait, I should have died! I specifically remember seeing the Cullens all walking out of the building, across the parking lot from me, when I should have been hit. But Edward saved me… impossible.

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle."

"Um, nice to meet you Carlisle. How did you know my name?" I asked, confused. Usually people only called me Bella once I corrected them.

He smiled slightly and chuckled. "I think everyone in Forks knows your name Ms. Swan. The chief's daughter returning to her father has been the talk around town for weeks."

I blushed at my stupidity. "Sorry, I mean how do you know it's Bella? I think Charlie's been telling everyone 'Isabella' is coming, because that's what people have been calling me, even though I hate that name and I like Bella." Then I realized I was rambling and I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"Oh, well in that case, my daughter Alice brought you here, and she mentioned that was what you liked to be called. I understand you two are friends?"

I nodded, smiling at the memory of Alice in all her bouncing, over hyper glory. "Yeah I like her. She's really nice."

"I'm glad. My children don't usually socialize much with the other people around here, and I think that it's good for them to talk to others more."

He smiled again and my heart beat faster. He chuckled, almost as if he could hear it. I then remembered that I wanted to know why I was at the hospital.

"Um, so Dr. Cullen, why am I here exactly?" I asked him, confused again.

"Please, it's Carlisle. And after school, it seems you were almost hit by a car in the parking lot. Luckily, my son Edward knocked you out of the way, but you hit your head and have a minor concussion. Nothing serious, though, and you are free to leave whenever you like." He replied calmly as my eyes widened.

"Wow. Well, thank Edward for me please. For saving my life. And, uh, do you have a phone I could borrow? I left my cell in my bag and my car is at the school, so I need to ask my dad to pick me up…" I said, a bit shocked at what I had missed.

"Of course." Carlisle said kindly. "But I can give you a ride home if you like. I was just about to head home myself anyway."

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you, Carlisle. But really, if it's any trouble then I'll just call Charlie…"

"It's no trouble at all Ms. Swan." He replied chuckling again.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. "And it's just Bella."

He looked at me calculatingly for a moment, and then smiled and nodded. "Alright Bella, ready to go? I have your coat here. My car is in the parking lot. So I'll just check you out and we can leave."

I followed Carlisle through the hospital, making small talk as we walked out the big front doors and toward a shiny black Mercedes. Wow. Their family was beautiful, rich, and seemed nice. Perfect combination!

He held open the car door for me to get in. _AND, he's the perfect gentleman. What else do you need in a guy? _I thought to myself.

"Nice car." I commented.

"Thanks. Yeah, this is my baby. I love this car so much." He said reverently, and I laughed at him, making him laugh too.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm weird." He said, chuckling. "Hey, do you mind if we stop at my house for a few minutes? I need to pick up a few things, and I would like to talk to Alice if she's there."

"Sure, sounds good. I'd like to see Alice too. And I'm in no rush. My dad won't be home until late tonight, so I'll be bored anyway. And I like talking to you." I said, feeling some dread as the confident, flirtatious part of me started making herself known.

"So maybe we could just stay there and talk for a while, if you'd like. I'm not busy tonight, so as long as you're comfortable with it, I like talking to you as well." He said with that gorgeous smile. How could I resist?

We finally reached his house, outside of the town of Forks and very secluded. It was also HUGE! One side of the house was a wall of glass, and the view was beautiful, with the stream and the woods in the background. Carlisle gave me a quick tour of the house and then we sat in the living room and talked.

None of his family was home, which I found a little odd, but didn't complain about. More time for me and Dr. McDreamy!

We talked about random stuff for hours – our families, Phoenix, Arizona, anything. The only thing I didn't mention was my change from shy, awkward, clumsy Bella to outgoing, flirty, slutty Izzy. It was really fun and I liked him a lot. But I couldn't help the part of me thinking about how gorgeous and perfect he was, the part that wanted to just lean over and kiss him.

I don't know what it was that made me so attracted to him. I usually was more of a one-night hookup kind of person than a long-term relationship one. But something about Carlisle made me feel so comfortable and happy, like I could sit here talking to him forever, and maybe even spend my life with him. He made me laugh a lot with stories of his kids, especially Emmett.

At some point a few hours later, we ended up just sitting on the couch facing each other, and just staring into each other's eyes. The family still wasn't back and it was completely silent, except for the sounds of our breathing.

And then, like he was drawn by some force, Carlisle started leaning in towards me. I bit my lip, hesitating, before deciding I couldn't resist this connection we had. I leaned my face in to his and met him halfway. We both paused just before our lips touched, battling with ourselves, before we both gave up and closed the distance between us.

Our lips met in the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced. It wasn't just fireworks; it was the Fourth of July. Pure bliss. I couldn't think straight as I pulled him closer to me and ran my hands through his soft hair. He kissed me gently, as if afraid of breaking me - and yet still very passionately. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance as his hands moved to my waist, holding me close to him. I opened my mouth and let him in, our tongues dancing together.

The kiss was getting very heated and I unbuttoned hi shirt quickly. Be for I could do anything else, he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs in his strong arms. He kicked open his bedroom door and laid me down on the massive bed, never breaking the kiss. I slid his shirt off his shoulders and kissed his hard chest. His mouth moved away from mine for long enough to pull of my shirt as well. It was still too long though, and I whimpered, needing contact. His lips returned to mine and I sighed into them.

He rolled us over so that he was lying on his back on the bed with me lying on his chest. He broke away from me suddenly and I looked him in the eyes, panting.

"I don't know if this is right. You're 17. And you go to school with my _children_." He said, sounding nervous.

"Not your _real_ children. And it's not like you're married or anything, right? And trust me; I've been with older guys than you."

He was silent. I sighed.

"Look Carlisle, here's the thing. I want a relationship. I really like you, so I refuse to be used by you and then thrown away like garbage. If we're going to do this, then we're going to do the whole thing. So do you really want to? Because I'm done with the part of my life where I slept with any guy I met at a bar and forgot about him by the next morning. I know this is a lot to ask right now because I barely know you, but I want a serious relationship. Can you give that to me?"

He looked me straight in the eye and nodded sincerely. "I can, Bella. As long as you don't mind the age difference, then yes, I can give you a real relationship. I really like you as well, and I too have been wanting a more serious relationship. But we don't have to do _this_ now. I mean, we're moving kind of fast…" He said, unsure.

I laughed and kissed him lightly. "Maybe I want to. I'll call Charlie later and tell him I'm spending the night here with Alice. And… thank you Carlisle. I'm glad we can at least try this. If it doesn't work out, can we still be friends?" I asked nervously.

H chuckled. "Of course, Bella." He said. "_Always_." He whispered, and connected our lips again, picking up where we left off.

*************************************************************************************

CPOV

I sighed as I slid out from under the sleeping human on my bed. She looked so beautiful lying there, resting peacefully, wrapped in the snow-white sheets. Why did this have to happen? This was going to be so complicated. If I really wanted to be with her, which I did, I would have to tell her the truth. About what I am.

I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering with a shirt. My family wasn't home and Bella would be awake in a few hours. It was Saturday, and I had already called Charlie to let him know Bella would be spending the weekend with Alice. I would tell her today, the entire truth about me. And she could reject me, or, if by some miracle she was okay with the whole vampire thing, we could be together.

I would leave that choice up to her. But it was pretty obvious she would be terrified and disgusted by what I am. She was only human. But it was very odd. I felt a connection with her that I had never felt before, not even with Esme. I knew that after everything that happened yesterday – the talking, the laughing, the sex, I was in great danger of falling in love with her. I was already falling hard, and it had only been a day.

I had heard stories of "La tua Catante" – the singer. A human who appealed to every sense, in every way, to one particular vampire. Bella's blood called to me, almost made me forget all those centuries of mastering my control, and suck her dry. It was truly the sweetest thing I had ever smelled. But I controlled myself, and found it was not only blood lust that I had to resist. She was fascinating. I had clearly never appreciated humans enough. And I was so attracted to her physically as well.

But how could I have promised her a serious relationship before telling her what I am?! I didn't know what happened in her past, but she definitely needed someone to be there for her, to love her, to need her, to take care of her. I could give her that, but she first had to accept me. That would be the difficult part.

My thoughts were interrupted by my family entering the house loudly and making a commotion as they returned from hunting. Alice looked ecstatic, but also confused and disapproving as she marched right up to me with her hands on her hips.

The others seemed confused about my appearance – just some jeans, no shirt, and messed up hair. But they didn't ask any questions, mostly because Alice was already doing so.

"So, Carlisle. May I ask what my new _human_ friend a.k.a. Chief Swan's _17-year-old_ daughter and Edward's new _crush_ is doing upstairs, _naked_, sleeping in your bed?" She asked, emphasizing the important parts.

Damn.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. explanations

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! i hope you like the rest of the story as much!**

CPOV

Edward's eyes widened in shock. Rosalie and Jasper looked surprised and slightly disapproving. Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"So Carlisle finally got some!" He yelled.

"Uh… well, see it's a long story…" I stuttered, trying to come up with a reasonable answer.

Alice tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, we've got forever."

"She's not like a normal human. She's… different. I don't know what it is, but I'm attracted to her in every way. Her blood is the sweetest thing I've ever smelled and it almost made me lose control and attack her."

"Wow. You? You're Mr. Control! That's interesting…" Alice said, looking surprised. "But that still doesn't explain her location and lack of clothing."

"Well… like I said, I'm attracted to her in every way. She was at the hospital and I gave her a ride home. I felt like I just needed to be close to her. And then we started talking and came back here and I don't know it just… happened." I tried to explain how I felt. "I feel connected to her, like I need her to be with me. Forever."

"Wow." Alice said again.

Just then, Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing my boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Carlisle? What's going on? I heard voices… oh. Uh, hi guys. This is awkward." She said, blushing when she saw my family watching her.

Alice grinned. "Hi Bella! Sleep well?" She said excitedly.

"Well, it's like four in the morning, but yeah, I did. Why are you guys even awake?" Bella replied, very confused.

Alice turned to me, glaring. "You didn't tell her?!" She yelled.

"No… I was getting to that. I was just going to let her sleep some more." I said sheepishly.

"Tell me what? Seriously, what's going on?" Bella looked impatient now. She came down the stairs, but being her, she tripped. I ran over to her with vampire speed and caught her before she hit the ground.

Bad idea. I helped her stand up and then quickly let go of her, not meeting her eyes.

"How did you get over here? What the hell are you?!" Bella sounded a little angry by now.

I exchanged a glance with Alice. "Um… do you want to sit down?" I asked Bella.

"Okay." She agreed and walked into the living room, curling up on the couch. I sat across from her on a chair, trying to give her some space. She wouldn't want me near her after this. The rest of my family sat down too, Alice on the couch next to Bella, but the rest of them giving her space as well.

When I was silent for a few minutes, Bella spoke again. "Are you going to tell me? The truth?"

I finally looked up at her and nodded. "Yes." I said sincerely. She smiled slightly.

"So… really, are you even human?" She asked, looking nervous, like she might offend us.

"No." I said, looking down again.

Bella sighed when I hesitated. "Just spit it out Carlisle." She said.

"We're vampires." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She was silent for a long time. "Seriously?" She asked after a while.

"Yes." I said, still refusing to look at her.

"Shouldn't you be drinking my blood or something?" She asked, honestly confused.

"We only drink animal blood. That's how we live with humans." I explained. "We are still very dangerous, though and I completely understand that you won't want anything to do with us. I just ask that you not tell anyone about this."

"Okay, first of all, who would I tell? They would think I was crazy. And second of all, what do you mean I want nothing to do with you? I'm not going anywhere." She said and my head shot up.

I stared at her, confused. "What? You should be scared, disgusted by me." I said, not wanting to believe her.

Bella got up and walked over to me. She stood in front of me and took my face in her hands, making me look at her. "Carlisle, I'm not scared. You had _plenty_ of chances to hurt me, but you didn't. And I don't want to leave you. This doesn't change how I feel or what I said to you last night."

I glanced at Jasper, to see if she was really feeling this. He nodded at me, shocked by her emotions. I looked back at Bella and smiled slightly. "Really?" I asked, still a bit unsure.

"Really." She whispered and leaned down, kissing me softly. I kissed her back gently, my hands moving to wrap around her waist, holding her close to me. After a bit, she pulled away and smiled at me hesitantly. I grinned at her and pulled her down onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her as she curled up into my chest.

Edward had been silent this entire time. He stood up suddenly and left, going up to his room and slamming the door behind him. Bella flinched and moved closer to me.

"Does he have a problem with me?" She asked.

"He likes you and he's jealous." Alice said happily, bouncing in her seat. "I'm so glad you're okay with us Bella! We're gonna be sisters and best friends! Do you like shopping?"

Bella looked surprised, but shook it off and smiled happily at Alice. "Sometimes, yeah." She seemed pleased with the idea of being friends and sisters.

"So what are real vampires like? I mean, you guys come outside during the day and stuff…" Bella said.

"Well…"

*************************************************************************************

BPOV

I spent the rest of the morning at the Cullen's house, learning about vampires. The family members all told me their stories. Carlisle was nervous when he told me his, and told me how old he really was, like I would be disgusted by the fact that he was over 300 years old.

He was watching me carefully the entire time, as if waiting for it to sink in. Apparently I should be terrified, but I honestly wasn't. It was a lot to digest, but I trusted that they wouldn't hurt me.

It was funny, I already felt so close to all of them, like my family. Especially Carlisle. Even though it had only been a day, I felt like I knew him so well. And he knew almost everything about me from us talking so much. We were already acting like a couple, and I realized that I was starting to fall in love with him. Everything was moving very fast, but I liked it.

Eventually, being human caught up to me when my stomach growled.

Carlisle chuckled. "Lunchtime for the human?" He joked.

I glared at him playfully. "Shut up."

"Come on, we'll go out to get you food. We don't have any here." He said.

"But I'm comfy!" I complained. I had been lying on him all day and it was comfy, even if a little cold.

"But you're hungry too. And you have to move eventually."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But I don't have any other clothes."

"I'm sure Alice will let you borrow some." He replied.

"Alright! I'm out of excuses! Let's go already!" I got up and went upstairs to find Alice.

She bounced out of her room and grabbed my hand, pulling me back inside it.

"GO!" She yelled to Jasper and he quickly left the room, mouthing '_good luck'_ to me as he went.

Alice dove into her enormous closet and started rummaging around for something for me to wear, chatting the whole time. She finally emerged with some gray skinny jeans and a cute t-shirt. I was glad she kept it simple, and she didn't even make me wear that much makeup. I had a feeling this was a rare occurrence, though, because of the way she dressed.

I went back downstairs to find Carlisle dressed as well, waiting for me. He took my hand, smiling, and led me out to his car.

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	3. dating

**i'm so sorry this took me so long! i thought i wasn't going to continue, but then saw how many reviews it got and i had some random ideas. so here it is! enjoy!**

BPOV

"You look beautiful." Carlisle told me, grinning.

I blushed and smiled, but rolled my eyes. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. So, where are we going?"

"Port Angeles I think."

"But it takes like an hour to drive there!"

He chuckled. "I drive fast."

I looked at the speedometer. "Whoa! Slow down!"

"Like I said, I drive fast. I'll slow down some, but just don't look out the window."

We drove in comfortable silence for a while before I broke it.

"Carlisle… what happens if we see someone we know? Are we really gonna do this? Are we dating now?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't know Bella. It's kind of illegal for us to have that kind of relationship. Not to mention what people would say. It _is_ Forks after all."

"Actually, I'm already 18. So it isn't illegal. And as long as you don't mind, I really don't care what people say. The biggest issue for me would be telling my dad. It's a good thing you're bulletproof."

He laughed. "Alright, then I would be honored if you would permit me to court you Isabella Swan."

I sighed happily. "They should make more guys like you. Chivalry should definitely not be dead."

*************************************************************************************

Luckily, we didn't see anyone we knew while in Port Angeles, so Charlie wouldn't find out through gossip. I was very reluctant to tell him, but I knew it would make Carlisle feel a lot better if we did, so we agreed to tell him together when Carlisle brought me home the next day.

Despite my comment about chivalry, I was still surprised every time Carlisle opened a door for me or anything like that. I was used to some guy roughly putting his arm around my shoulders or waist, mostly to show other guys I was taken and for an excuse to cop a feel. So I was shocked when Carlisle gently held my hand instead.

I was sure he noticed the confused and surprised looks I shot him every time he did something like that. I just wasn't used to guys being so sweet and gentle. No one had ever been like that with me. It felt really good – being treated like I was precious and loved instead of just someone to keep them company that night.

Thankfully, he didn't press it. I wasn't ready to tell him about my past just yet. I was scared of how he would react. He was too nice to show it, but surely he would be disgusted by me. I wanted to be a good person for him. He deserved that. So I would be that person for him.

Saturday and Sunday passed quickly, much too quickly for my liking. Both days were spent with the Cullens, at their house or out with them. I talked to Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett mostly. Jasper apparently had issues with control, so although he seemed nice, he stayed away from me. Rosalie appeared to hate me, but I didn't know what I did to make her act like that. Carlisle told me she just was protective of her family and I would have to gain her trust.

According to Alice, Edward just didn't want to be around when I was with Carlisle because he was jealous. I didn't really understand that. I mean, he had only known me for a couple days and he barely talked to me. True, I had only known Carlisle for a few days, but we were already close from talking and being around each other so much.

Before I knew it, it was Sunday night and Carlisle was driving me home. It was actually a nice night, not too cold. So my window of the Mercedes was open and I had my arm resting out of it. I was just chatting with Carlisle as we drove along the streets of Forks. We stopped at an intersection and I turned to face him.

"Charlie's going to be a little touchy about this I'm guessing, so this is probably my last chance to kiss you until tomorrow night." I whined, giving him a puppy dog face.

We planned to go on a real date somewhere where everyone could see us the following night. We wanted it to be known that Dr. Cullen and the chief's daughter were dating and didn't care what people thought about it.

Carlisle laughed. "Well then, we'd better make the most of it." He whispered huskily before capturing my lips with his.

It was short-lived but wonderful. The light turned green after a minute and I pulled away, sighing. I turned back to look out the window just in time to catch sight of Jessica's mother gaping after us with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes. Even after just a few days of living in Forks, I already knew she had the biggest mouth in town and was the main operator of the rumor mill.

"Oh no. Mrs. Stanley saw us. Drive man, drive!" I yelled to Carlisle. "Crap. I bet she's pulling out her phone right this second to call Charlie and everyone else she knows. We have to get to Charlie before she does! This is the one time I'll tell you to drive faster, so take advantage of it and GO!"

Carlisle laughed at my panicked expression and frantic words. But he did as I said and sped up considerably, meaning we were at my house in a matter of seconds. He turned to me as he pulled up to my house and laughed again when he saw my face. I couldn't blame him; I must have looked absolutely terrified. He gently pried my fingers off of the seat, which I was gripping like my life depended on it.

After a moment, he was able to get me to calm down, and I could finally get up. I took a few deep breaths, fixed my shirt, and got out of the car. I was careful not to let any part of my body touch Carlisle as we walked up to the door, just in case Charlie was looking out the window. I stopped in front of the door and took another deep breath before opening it and walking inside.

"Dad?" I called, walking toward the living room where I was sure he'd be sitting and watching a game. Sure enough, I entered the room and found him on the couch with his friend Billy Black from the Quileute Indian reservation.

Billy's son Jacob was there too, my friend from growing up. He was a year younger than me and had come to see me the previous year when my parents just didn't know what to do about the way I was acting. They were hoping he could knock some sense into me, and it worked a bit. We had been talking through email and phone calls since then.

I grinned when I saw him and he jumped up to come give me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Hey Bells! I missed you!" He said excitedly.

"Jake – can't – breathe," I gasped, and he released me. But as soon as he did, I threw my arms around him and returned the hug. "I missed you so much!" I said happily.

Finally we let go of each other and I looked him over. When I realized I had to crane my neck to look at his face I glared at him and smacked him playfully on the arm. "You grew even more! That's not fair."

"Well it's not my fault you're so short." He said, laughing, and I pouted. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you short people prefer the term 'vertically challenged'." I hit him again and stuck my tongue out indignantly.

I turned to Billy and my dad. Charlie was laughing at our display of affection, and Billy was too, but at the same time he was glaring at Carlisle. I looked between them, confused, and shrugged, figuring something happened between them and Carlisle would tell me later.

"Hey Bells." Charlie finally greeted me.

"Nice to see you Bella. You look well." Billy said.

"You too Billy."

"Thanks for driving her home Carlisle." Charlie said, shaking Carlisle's hand warmly.

Carlisle smiled. "My pleasure. Good to see you Mr. Black." He said, and Billy nodded shortly.

"Uh, dad? There's something we kinda need to talk to you about." I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"We?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. Car-Dr. Cullen and I."

"Is everything alright? I thought you just had a minor concussion." Charlie started to look worried now.

"Everything's fine. It's not medically realated."

Now he just looked suspicious. "Sure. The game's over anyway."

"Yeah, we were just about to leave but I wanted to wait so I could see you." Jake said, and he and Billy started heading to the door. "Come over soon and we can catch up."

I smiled. "Of course. I'll come after school sometime this week. It's great to see you guys."

We said our goodbyes and they headed out the door. Billy seemed to be moving rather slowly, even for him, almost as if he was stalling to see what I would talk to Charlie about.

"So what's up Bella?" Charlie asked when they finally pulled away, looking back and forth between us.

"Um, well… see…" I stuttered.

"Chief Swan, I was hoping that you would allow me to date your daughter." Carlisle said, getting right to the point.

I held my breath as Charlie's face turned various shades of red and purple. He eyes flashed to his gun hanging on the wall, and Carlisle shot me an amused look. Apparently he thought I was joking when I said it was a good thing he was bulletproof.

**review please!!**


	4. Charlie's reaction

"Bella," Charlie said through clenched teeth, "I would like to speak to you alone for a minute."

I exchanged a glance with Carlisle and nodded to Charlie, following him to the kitchen. Charlie took a deep breath and turned to face me. His face was back to its normal color, but he looked strained and a little angry.

"How can you possibly think of doing this Isabella?! I figured you had learned your lesson after the past year."

I looked at him, close to tears because of the memories his words brought back. "He's not like that. I've changed dad. Or unchanged, anyway, I'm back. I'm the old Bella again. Carlisle is a good person. You know that."

"Well, that's what I thought about Parker too. I like Dr. Cullen, and I'm not saying this is going to turn out like it did with _him_, but how do I know it isn't going to? I'm just trying to protect you, Bella. I can't stand to see you hurt like that again."

Charlie looked away as he said the last part. Neither of us was good at showing our feelings and talking like this.

My voice softened. "I know dad. And I really appreciate that. But this thing – with Carlisle, it's not like it was with _him_ or with any of the other hundred guys I've been with in the last year. It's different. He's different. He would _never_ do anything to hurt me like that. I've only known him a few days, but I already know that I can be really happy and safe with him. I just know it's going to be okay."

He sighed heavily. "Okay. I trust you. But one more thing… have you two… I mean are you – is it _really_ different this time?" He put his hand over his face, looking incredibly embarrassed, before looking up and continuing in a much more straightforward way, "Bella, are you sleeping with him?"

"I'm not going to lie to you dad. I did, but I wasn't planning on it. I just got caught up in everything. And before you ask, no he did not push me into it at all. I was more than willing." I paused, no longer meeting his eyes, speaking very quietly now. "I'm trying though. I really have changed. I'm not that girl anymore."

At first I refused to look at him, not wanting to see the disappointment I was sure I would find there. Finally, I did and was surprised when I instead saw happiness and relief that I really was trying to change. I smiled tentatively, and he returned it.

We walked back into the living room, where Carlisle was waiting for us, seated on the couch. He stood up when we came back in. I avoided his eyes, knowing he had heard that entire conversation and would have questions.

Charlie was quiet for a minute. "Alright. I can't say I like this, and you don't technically need my permission anymore, but for what it's worth, I suppose you have my blessing."

I smiled slightly and gave him a brief, slightly awkward hug. "Thank you dad. I promise, this is different." I murmured, even though I knew Carlisle could hear.

"Thank you Chief. You won't regret it." Carlisle said, and shook hands with Charlie again. I walked him out to his car, holding his hand this time. We stopped in front of it and he turned to me, touching my cheek with his hand.

"Bella. What were you talking about with your father? I understand if you don't want to tell me. But someone clearly hurt you and I don't want that to happen again." He said to me.

I sighed. "No, I'm going to tell you. I just was afraid of what you'd think of me. I needed a little time. But I will tell you everything. Come back tonight after Charlie's asleep and we'll talk. You get to tell me what's up with you and Billy."

"I could never think badly of you Bella. I'll be back in a few hours." He told me and pulled me close for a moment, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head. I buried my face in his chest and hugged him tightly.

We broke apart after just a moment, both knowing Charlie was surely watching out of the window. He touched my face one last time and got in his car, driving away. I stood there for a minute, staring after his car, and then went back inside to face Charlie.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as I expected, we mostly just ate in silence. Afterwards, I went up to my room and tried to work on my homework while Charlie watched some sports game downstairs.

It was hard to concentrate with all my mixed up emotions. There was relief that Charlie seemed to be taking it well, excitement at the thought of seeing Carlisle, and worry about what I was going to tell him.

I gave up on homework after a while, and instead took a shower and got ready for bed. After a little while I heard Charlie thumping up the stairs to his room, and I knew Carlisle would be back soon. Sure enough, a few minutes later, I heard a knock on my bedroom window.

I was a little surprised. I know I told him to come back, but I didn't know how he would do that without Charlie catching him. I just trusted he would find a way. Apparently that way was climbing through my window.

I smiled and opened the window to let him in. He pulled himself through and looked around my room. I looked him over, and laughed out loud when I saw what he was wearing.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm shocked. You actually own sweats?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the old guy." He said, growling playfully.

I grinned. "I'm not scared of you, you know."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." He told me, laughing. And then he was gone. Until less than a second later, when he came up behind me and grabbed my waist. He threw me over his shoulder and ran around my room a few times at vampire speed, before jumping and landing on my bed. I ended up lying on top of him, and he took advantage of that, kissing me until I was even more breathless. I rolled off him, panting.

"Okay, okay, I take it back. You're a very vicious, terrifying monster." I said in mock fear once I got my breath back.

"Thank you." He replied happily.

"Alright, that's enough stalling. Let's do this before I change my mind." I said to him.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me. I just don't understand why this thing is so hard to say."

"I just… don't want you to think I'm a horrible person. The person I was this past year was disgusting. And I'm ashamed of that."

"It's okay. I want to know everything about you – the good and the bad. Nothing you ever tell me could make me want to leave you."

I smiled slightly, but I was still scared despite the reassuring words. I gestured for Carlisle to stay on my bed, and I rummaged through my closet until I found what I was looking for.

I moved back to my bed and sat next to him, placing the big scrapbook on my lap. Carlisle took my hand to try to calm me when he heard my heart racing. I closed my eyes for a minute, and opened the book to the first page. A newspaper article was cut out and placed there.

The headline read, "**Minor League Ball Player Jailed**."

"Two years ago, my stepdad Phil's minor league baseball team won some big game, so they had a party. I went with my mom to support him. I was 16 years old and I was pretty much normal. I was a good student, I had a few friends, and I never got into any serious trouble or anything. That night marked the first time I met Parker Scott – a good-looking, 18 year old ballplayer who was well liked by his teammates. He was just out of high school and already starting up in the minors. We started talking and right before we left, he asked for my number. I had never really had a boyfriend before. We talked a lot and started dating after a while. For the next 4 months, everything was perfect. I had an amazing boyfriend, and all the girls were jealous. I had always blended into the background, but now more people noticed me and I had some more friends. I was totally in love, or so I thought, and my parents adored him."

I turned the page of the book. The next few pages were filled with photos of me and Parker. It really looked perfect. We were always smiling and obviously having fun.

"About four months into it, we got into a big fight. Really big. I was yelling at him, and he lost it and hit me. At first, it was just during big fights that he would hurt me. Then afterward, he would always seem really sorry, and he would be all sweet and gentle. I forgave him every time, figuring I had no right to be mad at him, since it must have been my fault for pushing him."

At this point, Carlisle opened his mouth to say something. He looked angry, and was probably about to tell me there was no way it was my fault that someone did that to me. I held up my hand to silence him.

"That was what I thought then. Now I know that it isn't my fault he was such a bastard. Anyway, it started to come more often. Whenever he was in a bad mood, he would take it out on me. I had to be so careful about what I said – the littlest things could make him mad, and I would suffer the consequences. It was getting so bad that people around me were starting to notice too. I guess they just thought I was having some problems, but it had nothing to do with Parker. I can't blame them, he was always so great around other people. But they could definitely see that something was wrong. I was losing weight, I only wore clothes that covered me entirely, and I rarely hung out with my friends. He got really jealous and wouldn't let me be around any other guys. But I know he was cheating on me, not that I would ever have the guts to say anything. This is me later on in our relationship."

I flipped the page again, and you could see the gradual changes in me. The happy, lively girl was gone, replaced with a ghost of her. I was really skinny and gaunt, wearing big clothes to make me look bigger, and although I was still smiling, I didn't look happy.

"Almost a year after we started dating, something even bigger happened. Basically, he wanted me to sleep with him, but it was my first time and I wasn't ready. He finally got too impatient and he… forced me to. At first I tried to fight back, but he was too strong and I gave up after a while. Even then, I didn't tell anyone. I just accepted it and dealt with my pain."

I paused and looked up at Carlisle for the first time since I started my story. All the playful happiness from earlier was gone. He looked absolutely furious, and for a moment I actually was scared, all teasing aside. His fists and jaw were clenched so tightly that he was shaking. I gently put my hand on his arm until he calmed down a bit and I returned to my story.

"Finally, something changed for the better. Well, at the time I didn't think it was good, but it saved me. Usually he was very careful about when he yelled at me or hurt me. I guess he thought he was safe because we were at my house alone that time. But mom and Phil came home early, just in time to see me on the floor with Parker saying awful things and kicking me. Phil restrained him and mom took care of me and called the police. They took him and he was 19, so he ended up in jail. I was more upset about the fact that they were taking him away from me than anything he had ever done to me. Despite it all, I loved him."

I finished the last few words in a whisper, and then was silent, remembering. I shook my head to clear it and started up again.

"Well, that's the preface of the story. Next comes the part where Bella doesn't know what to do with herself and ends up becoming a whore."

Carlisle shot me a confused and questioning look. I sighed and started to explain.

"I didn't know how to react. I had lost the first guy I loved, and I believed it to be my fault. And everyone knew about it. Everyone knew that my 'perfect' boyfriend actually turned out the opposite of perfect. The pitying looks I got and the careful way people acted around me made me feel pathetic. I was embarrassed and heartbroken. So I decided the best option would be to not care. To become someone who just didn't give a damn about what anyone thought."

I started turning the pages more. The rest of the pages in the book were covered in pictures of me after this change.

"I started out just sneaking out to smoke or drink with my new friends – the bad crowd. Then we started going to clubs where I would meet random guys, and most often end up going home with them. I can't count the number of times I woke up in some creepy guy's bed with no memory of the night before. Eventually, I didn't even bother lying to my mom or sneaking out. This is me over the last year."

The girl in these photos was wearing skimpy clothes and a lot of makeup, usually with a drink in her hand. I was with other girls that looked like me sometimes. Then there were tons of pictures of me with guys of all kinds. We were dancing, laughing, kissing – whatever my friends could get pictures of on their cell phones. I always looked like I was having fun, but you could tell it wasn't true happiness.

"And then… it was like I woke up. I had actually gone to school that day and I was driving home when it happened. All it took was seeing a group of my old friends – the ones I had before everything happened. Normally, if they saw me they would start whispering to each other, try to talk to me, or simply watch me go past them. But this was the first time they completely ignored me. A girl I had grown up with and been good friends with my entire life glanced at me, and then just turned around and walked away, still laughing with her friends. All it took was that little thing, and I suddenly realized how incomplete I felt. I knew I was missing something, and I finally realized that I needed to change. If I was ever going to be happy again, I would need to leave, start over, change. That was about 3 weeks ago. Then I came back to good old Forks. And here we are now."

I finished my story and flipped the page of the scrapbook one last time. A blank page. A new start.

**What do you think? I just let my fingers do the typing, so I'm not sure about this one. I want your honest opinions, constructive criticism is always welcome! Review please!!**


	5. first date pt 1

**Okay, I know I'm a terrible person. I feel so bad about not updating for… over a year. I completely lost interest for a long time. But recently I was looking back at my stories, and I saw some of the reviews for this one. I was amazed that people actually liked it that much, and I had to continue. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I'm going to try to continue and finish this story. So please don't give up on me!**

**I especially want to thank **.a. **and **yheezy** for your very wonderful, supportive messages. It's really because of you guys that I'm doing this. So be patient please, and I'll do my best to finish this story.**

Carlisle hadn't said a word since I finished my story. He silently gathered me up in his arms and hugged me so tightly it hurt, but I wasn't complaining. He released me after an immeasurable amount of time.

I chewed on my lip nervously. I was still scared that he would hate me and leave. "So… you don't think I'm horrible?"

He smiled. "No, I could never think that. None of this was your fault. I'm just disgusted that anyone could do anything like that to you."

I shrugged. "Well, it's in the past. I just feel better now that you know the worst about me."

I yawned suddenly and Carlisle looked guilty. "I'm sorry Bella. I've kept you up for a long time. You have school tomorrow, you should go to sleep."

I scowled, but another huge yawn convinced me that he was right. He got up from the bed and moved toward the window, hesitating slightly. He seemed unsure of what to do, so I helped him out.

"Hey Carlisle, could you… stay with me?" I asked timidly.

"Are you sure?" He still hesitated and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. You don't need to be so proper. We're in the twenty first century here gramps – it's okay for you to stay." I said jokingly and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Again with the old guy jokes." He said, but went over to the old rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think you're doing?"

He looked at me, confused. "Sitting and waiting for you to go to sleep. What should I be doing?"

I sighed. "Come here." I said and he obeyed. "Now lie down."

He still looked confused, but did as I said and lay next to me. I leaned up and kissed him once before resting my head on his chest, using him as a pillow. He hesitated a moment longer, but then gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Finally, you get it. Goodnight Carlisle." I said happily, and closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard before drifting into unconsciousness was Carlisle's quiet "Goodnight Bella."

* * *

CPOV

I wasn't sure if having me stay was a good idea or not. I wanted to be with her every second of course, but this gave me time to think about what she had told me. She just looked so peaceful as she slept, and it made me sick to think of someone hurting her. It was hard to keep my normal control and calmness when I thought about it.

Just as I was starting to get angry, Bella did something that stopped me. I could tell she was dreaming, but she suddenly smiled and whispered, "Carlisle."

I froze and watched her, hoping I didn't wake her up. But she was still asleep. Warmth spread through me as I realized she was dreaming of me. I couldn't believe a girl as amazing as her felt anything for me.

It was crazy how much this girl was affecting me, and I had only known her for a few short days. But I felt a strange protectiveness over her.

I didn't know why or how she did it, but Bella Swan had drawn me in and made me feel things I didn't even know I was capable of feeling.

* * *

BPOV

The first thing I noticed when my alarm woke me up the next morning was that I couldn't feel anything on one side of my face. I lifted my head and realized it was numb because it had been resting on Carlisle's ice cold chest all night. I beamed when I saw that he was still there.

"You stayed!" I exclaimed and he gave me a confused look.

"Didn't you want me to?"

"Well, yes, but I'm still glad you did. Is Charlie already at work?"

"Yes, he left a while ago. You should get ready for school."

I nodded and he let me get up. He started to leave when I started getting dressed, but I stopped him.

"Relax, Carlisle. It's okay. You've seen me in less." I smirked at the look on his face.

He went back to the bed and sat down again. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I groaned. "Oh no, what did I say?"

This time he was the one to smirk at me. "Not much, just my name a couple times." He told me smugly.

I blushed, but shrugged like it was nothing. "Don't let it get to your head."

He just grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes and touched my cheek to see if it had regained feeling.

"Note to self: next time, I'm putting something between you and my face. You're really cold."

"Next time? You want this to be a regular thing?" He questioned, sounding surprised.

I blushed again. "Yeah, I mean only if you want it to be."

He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

I finished getting ready and he decided to drive me to school since my truck was still in the parking lot there. The ride to the school was even shorter than usual with Carlisle's crazy driving, but it was enjoyable. We never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and even if we did, we both were okay with comfortable silence, so it was really easy for us to just be together.

I was very grateful for the tinted windows when we reached the school. People were already staring, trying to figure out who it was. I sighed and kissed Carlisle quickly, telling him I would see him that night.

I got out and tried to ignore the stares and whispers, something I was good at normally, but I was having a much harder time that day. Jessica caught up with me as I was entering the building.

"Who was that? Was it Dr. Cullen? Is it true you were kissing him in town? Are you two dating?" She shot the questions out without breathing and then looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, I was _not_ in the mood for this. "Yes, it was him. Yes, that's true. Yes, we are."

Clearly she had been expecting me to deny it. Her jaw dropped so far I was afraid it would fall off. "No way. You're _so_ lucky. But isn't that illegal or something? He's _way_ older than you. And do his kids like hate you now? What about your dad?"

"No, I'm 18. And he's 23. It's not that big a difference and his kids don't care, and neither does my dad."

Thankfully, Alice and Edward showed up at that moment, rescuing me from further questions. They politely greeted Jess, and then I left with them, leaving her staring after us in amazement.

I knew she would be telling everyone exactly what I had just told her, and by lunch the entire school would know. That would actually be good though – that way there would be no crazy rumors.

"Thanks for saving me guys." I said gratefully, and Alice chatted away happily like usual. Edward locked eyes with me for a second and nodded slowly. I was confused, but couldn't seem to look away from his intense gaze. I shouldn't be doing this. I needed to let him just get over this crush or whatever his fascination with me was.

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts when I realized she had asked me something. I blinked and looked away from Edward, turning to her. "What Ali? I missed that."

She sighed, pretending to be exasperated, but she shot me a look that told me she knew exactly why I hadn't heard her. I shrugged it off and she repeated herself. "I said what are you wearing tonight?"

"Oh no," I said, starting to panic, "I have no idea!"

"Wait!" She held up a hand as her eyes glazed over. She came out of her vision a second later with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, you find the perfect thing. You look amazing!"

I sighed in relief. "Good. I'm really excited. I can't wait to see everyone's faces. It'll be hilarious." I said, and we laughed, but I noticed Edward tense next to me.

I cringed mentally at his obvious jealousy. I felt bad, but I had to tell him I just didn't think of him that way. I really had to deal with that problem before he did something stupid.

* * *

I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when I heard the doorbell ring. I couldn't help but grin when I thought of the person standing downstairs with Charlie. They seemed to be getting along fine. I knew Charlie still wasn't a hundred percent okay with this, but I was glad he was being nice.

I went downstairs a few minutes later, walking up to Carlisle to kiss him on the cheek. He slid an arm around my waist.

"You look gorgeous." He murmured in my ear before letting me go, and I smiled at him. Of course, even in his everyday dress shirt and pants, he looked fantastic.

"It's a school night. Be back by 10." Charlie said.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Fine. 10:30. That's it." He said firmly, and I pouted but nodded.

"I'll keep her safe, Charlie." Carlisle said.

He nodded, and shooed us out the door so he could return to his game.

Carlisle held my door open as usual, and then we were off. I took a few calming breaths before I got out of the car at the restaurant. He laughed.

"Nervous?"

"Just a bit. But this should be funny. I've been practicing my glare to show the other girls that you're taken."

I demonstrated and he laughed again. "I think I should be the one worried about other guys going after my date."

I shrugged. "Lucky you, being with such a desirable girl. Better not mess it up." I said jokingly and he chuckled.

"I sure won't. Let's go."

He opened my door for me and kept his hand at the small of my back as we entered the restaurant. I'm sure I was just being paranoid, but it felt like all talking ceased and every eye turned to us. The hostess greeted him a little _too_ warmly, but Carlisle barely glanced at her before returning his attention to me. He managed to get us a table that was in the middle of the crowded room, but off to the side. That way people could see us, but we had some privacy.

I glanced around the room, subtly trying to see how many people I knew. I recognized a few adults from around town, but there didn't seem to be anyone who would bother us or cause problems. I started to relax and enjoy my dinner with my boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._ I loved how that sounded, even in my head. This beautiful man sitting across from me was mine. All mine.

Carlisle noticed I was lost in my thoughts and he was staring at me patiently when I snapped back to reality. I blinked and apologized, "Sorry I'm such a space cadet. I tend to get distracted and stop paying attention to the world around me when I think about you."

I blushed beet red as soon as I realized what I had said, but Carlisle just grinned at me. "I know the feeling. I've been doing that quite often myself lately." He winked and I blushed again. He was too perfect for words.

We gazed into each other's eyes stupidly for a few moments before our waitress rudely interrupted. She completely ignored me and went straight to asking Carlisle if he was ready to order, leaning over to expose even more of her cleavage than was already hanging out of her low cut shirt. He politely turned her attention to me for my order and assured her that he didn't need _anything_ from her, no matter how much she offered.

By the time she finally left, I was torn between going after her with my butter knife, or just laughing my ass off at her pathetic attempts and Carlisle's clear discomfort. I glared at her back, considering my options, but one glance at Carlisle's face had me laughing hysterically. He eventually joined me and laughed a bit, and everything was perfect again.

Or not.

After the waitress brought our (well, my) food, the table next to us that was previously empty became occupied by none other than Jessica Stanley and her parents.

This was not good.

**I promise there's more coming very soon! I would really appreciate reviews so that I know what you think and if you still care. Thank you!**

**mims**


End file.
